Reborn
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: He was sick and dying. He already passed his time, but he's still living. Why? He doesn't know. He just knows that today...today he's going to die by the hands of that sand nin, no matter what. -What will a certain raven do about this?-


**Reborn Obsession**

"Very well then. I'll revive this kid for you, and in exchange you will kill a man for me."

The dark figure nodded. "Agreed."

Duplets of falling water echoed around the small cavern as the cold wind of the night blew in. The cave was silent except for the nature's voice echoing around it. It was empty, except for a limp naked body in the middle of it. His extremely pale skin glinted with the light of the moon that crept in the cave.

A little tear of water fell from the sealing and fell on the man's expose back, creating a shiver to run through his body as his breath returned to his lungs. "What-" His wide-open eyes scanned his surroundings as he tried to seat up on the wet ground. His heart speed accelerated and he couldn't help, but look down at his chest and touched the skin covering his heart. '_I'm alive.'_ He thought surprised. '_How…?'_

He scanned his body for any injuries. After finding none, he was sure he was in some kind of illusion…or something. He couldn't be alive, he just couldn't. His clothes were gone and he didn't know where he was. This was definitely raising some doubt in the young man. He attempted to stand up, but it was proven very difficult. His legs couldn't sustain his body weight. '_My legs…this means that I've been out of commission for quite some time…'_ He covered his mouth out of instinct when a cough would merge, but nothing happened. He frowned watching his hand in bewilderment. '_What happened? I'm not coughing. I don't feel like coughing either…_'

His ears picked up a sound from where he thought the entrance was. They were footsteps. He quickly attempted to once again stand up, but yet again, he failed. He drew his knees up to his chest and grabbed the closest stone in the floor with his right hand and hid it behind his back. His eyes were void of any emotions that his heart felt. For once he was glad that his features always seemed sick and disinterested.

His dark brown eyes widened at the figure that stood just in his eyesight. He had jet-black hair, alabaster skin and red bloody eyes that only belonged to a certain clan.

"Uchiha." He whispered almost glaringly.

"Hayate." The voice was soft and almost sweet enough to crawl up a shiver to the brunette's ear.

Whatever is happening here the young ninja did not like it one bit. He had met this raven before, but never in his life has he ever been alone with him. It made him feel utterly defenseless, and it didn't help that he is completely naked in a cave.

He was always told to never disrespect the Uchiha prodigy. Even if he was the youngest, he always struck fear and respect from all the Anbu's.

A tantalizing quiver took over his body when the raven took one step closer to him. He knew he was in a total disadvantage and if he tried anything he would certainly die…but, he still though that this was all just some type of illusion. Because if he's not dead, then he certainly wasn't in a cave naked with the Uchiha prodigy that struck fear in so many people after he massacred his entire people.

"Why am I here?" It was the question he wanted to ask, but it wasn't the question that was eating him inside.

"Because I wanted you to be." The raven said solemnly taking one more step closer to the leaf ninja.

That wasn't the answer he thought of getting, but non-the less the question was answered. The smaller one on the floor swallowed a bulge on his throat that usually brought a sentence of coughs, but like he just found out…he's not sick anymore.

"What happened to me?"

The Akatsuki member tilted his head to side, his eyes scanning every bit of skin he could find until he caught those dark brown eyes looking at him. He knew he struck fear on the smaller ninja, but it still amazes him how good he can hide it. He almost left a smirk cross his face at the thought of what the answer might get out of him. "I brought you back to life." And there it was, a slight moment where his lips separated in a quiet gasp and his bored face turned to one of surprised. It was for the raven, most endearing. Never in his life had he met someone like this man in front of him. He had always watched him from a far, since before he became an Anbu when he was fourteen. Hayate wasn't a normal shinobi. If he were the Uchiha wouldn't even bother take a second glance at him.

After he met this young Anbu personally when he became an Anbu him self did his feelings started to get stronger. They bubbled up deep inside him like a seed waiting to grow, but the other one always seem disinterested, detached even. Hayate's mind was always straight on doing what's right and what he was told to do. Every mission completed without a word. Itachi would be lying if he said that his personality never bothered or preoccupied him, even if it was just a little.

The man had a death sentence on him self after all. He was sick, severely so that he was thought to live no longer then a year, but he went farther than that. He always fought; he always did what he was told, and not caring that he just had a year to live. Braking all boundaries, he left one night and left him self be killed by a sand ninja. It was that same day the Uchiha decided to visit him. What shock brought him when he came just to see his obsession lying on the death's claws…

He knew the smaller one wouldn't make it much longer. He knew he was going to leave the world at some point. He just thought that he was going to go before him. That's why he needed to bring him back. That's why he did it. That's right, Uchiha Itachi bent death for his own personal wish. Hayate.

Itachi watched as the surprised ninja's face turned back to that uncaring face that only belonged to sick people. He's no longer sick. He shouldn't wear it anymore and the Uchiha was going to make sure of it. He observed with pleased eyes that the bags underneath the smaller man's eyes were gone and clear. Another indication of his recovery.

"I'm no longer sick." It wasn't a question, the Uchiha knew. That brought him a small smirk on his lips.

"No." He said simply.

"What did you do?" It wasn't possible, the leaf ninja knew, but some string of hope was still clinging to that idea that he might have a second chance of life. That is, if Itachi's plan for him didn't involve him dying once again.

"Call in a favor." Itachi said his eyes eating up everything in his sight.

"Why?" Hayate knew he shouldn't be asking so many questions, but he wanted to know. He wanted to believe that this man did not just resurrect him just to kill him once again.

"Because I wanted." Vague answer. Oh, he remembered the times his team almost lost it with their anger when their leader, Itachi, left them in the shadows with those kind of vague answers. He can't say it ever bothered him. He always had some kind of trust on him that didn't bother him to know more. He just knew that what he didn't know didn't hurt him instead it helped him.

"What do you want from me?" That's the question the raven wanted to hear. His lips moved slowly into a smooth smirk and he just loved the shiver that crawled the smaller male when he saw him. He took the steps needed to be in front of his target and bent down, almost drowning him self with the tense body in front of him. He leaned forward; pleased to see the goosebumps he brought to the men when his lips touched the pale ear.

"All of you." The words were released slow and husky, making the brunette almost moan. The words were so slick they dripped sex. Hayate quickly leaned away, his right hand moving quickly for the attack on the opening the raven gave him. He hit the mark, but it puffed away. It was a substitution. The brunette cursed him self silently for falling for such a trick like that. He looked around the cave; he couldn't see, feel or smell anyone. He took this as an signal to try once again to stand up.

His legs complained, but he swallowed it up and stood up in wobbly legs. He released a deep breath to calm him self. His body shivered once again when the wind blew in, caressing his body coldly. He once again tried to find the Uchiha, but he couldn't locate him. He didn't know if he couldn't find him because he was weak, or that the Uchiha really did leave or…he just can't. He no longer has chakra. And that would explain his very weak legs and his pathetic time he had when hitting the Uchiha with the rock.

He shook his head, massaging his forearms with his hands, in a weak attempt to disperse some heat in his body. He walked slowly but steadily out of the cave. He knew it was dangerous and stupid to get out of the shelter that brought him a little heat, but knowing that the Uchiha might return at any given moment boosted him enough to leave the place and try to find somewhere safer.

He glanced around when he met the cold outside. He doesn't recognize this place. He looked up at the moon and the stars. He also noted the wind. It was heading to a direction that he guessed leaded to the contrary direction of Suna, since the taste of the wind was sandy. And the moon leaning to the west meant that he indeed needed to go where the wind was blowing. If he's not mistaken than me must be a couple of days away from Konoha by the look of the stars.

He cursed once again his lack of clothing and started walking.

'_Why did he leave? I doubt that he will just leave me after making sure I was resurrected…he must be close. Maybe right now his watching me.'_ The thought only made him shiver, knowing that if the raven was indeed following him then he was seeing him walk naked and cold. And the cold brought him little bad problems concerning his lower appendage. He almost blushed at that and tried to quicken his step.

His eyes almost bulged out of its socket when he saw the very inviting house down the left part of the forest, next to a very nice looking river. He frowned a bit; thinking that finding such a cozy place in the middle of the forest was by the least suspicious. He narrowed his eyes and walked as quietly as possible towards a lit up window. He glanced inside, feeling his body be tempted at the very warm looking place. It even had a fireplace! He gulped trying to see anyone inside, but it was empty, and he knew that was highly improbable.

His back tensed when he heard a loud howl. A very loud one which means that a pack of wolves were close. Hayate was sure that if he were to be found by a pack of wolves he would surely not survive.

So the options were up. Risk getting caught butt naked by a vicious pack of wolves, or risk that the warm inviting house is a trap. '_Hm…as tempting as walking butt naked while running from hungry wolves is a tempting offer…I'll have to go with…_' He turned back to the cozy home and knocked on the door. He still wasn't sure there was no one in there. He just hoped that if someone was indeed in there, that they do not support any heart problems. Because that will cause some complications since, after all, he was naked.

To his relief no one answered the door, but to his utter disappointment no one answered the door. He attempted to open the door with the doorknob, closing his eyes tightly hoping that it was open. His pleads were answered when the doorknob twisted and the door opened. Suddenly a warm rush of air invaded his body, making him feel so good it was almost heaven at that moment. He quickly entered and closed the door closely behind him. He glanced around the house once again feeling paranoid. '_Someone must be here. This is way too nice, and the fire is on. Maybe they are out hunting…'_ He shrugged at the thought and went to check the rooms, finding them all empty he decided to invade a bedroom.

Entering he noted the big bed in the middle. It felt so inviting, but he rather have some clothes on before anything. He turned to the closet and opened it. He glanced around, frowning at what he saw. If he didn't knew any better he would say this clothes were his. He grabbed a pair of pants from a hanger and inspected it. When he saw a black stain on the knees his body froze. His eyes widened.

"Shit." He quickly turned around. He was met by the tall raven. A hand grabbed his neck, hoisted him up and tossed him on the bed. Hayate quickly tried to crawl away, but as soon as he sat up the Uchiha was on him, pinning him down with his body. The leaf ninja attempted to push the man with his legs. The Uchiha held both his legs with his own, and pushed his lower body against the other, getting a very arousing groan from Hayate.

The raven held both hands besides the brunette's head. Dark brown eyes met his obsidian ones. That's when the brunette noticed that Itachi didn't had his sharingan on. That was a rare scene, only caught when he was alone or with his family. Hayate gulped when Itachi tightened the grip on his wrists.

The raven just loved it when all Hayate's attention was on him, that's probably one of the reasons he surpassed everyone in the Anbu so quickly, just to have him looking at him and no one else.

Itachi leaned down a bit more, smelling deeply the man under him. He buried his nose deep on the naked neck, adoring the shudder and the deep intake of breath the brunette couldn't stop. The raven leaned back enough to meet those eyes that have been hunting him ever since he first saw them. He growled at the thought and thrust down his hips against the other male. Hayate's back arched a bit as his lips released a moan. His eyes clouded a bit, his breathing hitched.

Itachi's eyes flashed red as he leaned down and licked the pale lips. Hayate shut his lips at the sensation of the tongue, and bit his lip when the raven rocked his hips down on him again. His mind was going on an overload. Was the ruthless Uchiha-killer making him feel like this? He moaned once again when the raven grinded harder. His teeth split his lip and the raven was too quickly licking the blood away. His breathing got caught in his throat when his eyes met the red sharingan. There was a moment when everything froze. Hayate noticing this turned his face away, confused. '_What…was that?'_

When he noticed that the sharingan user hadn't move, he turned back to meet his face. His face was inches away, his eyes closed and his breathing was calm. He really was beautiful, Hayate noted. Suddenly those eyes opened once again and they met once again.

"I want you." The voice was heavy and out of breath. It was so hot Hayate had to close his eyes tightly to maintain control. '_What is happening to me?' _Itachi watched as the brunette squirmed and tried to maintain his control. Sweat travelled down his temple to his neck.

Itachi took his top off, enjoying the look that flashed Hayate's face. The brunette's hands fisted and released and repeated the process over and over just to keep his mind on check. Should he let this happen? Should he fight? Why bother? The Uchiha will get what he wants either way. Why not…enjoy…? He gulped when the raven leaned down once again, this time his lips hovering his ear. "Will you let me have you?"

Hayate wanted to say no, but his powerful part said that this was the smarter way to go. Even if he's ego was screaming no, he nodded and whispered a soft yes.

Itachi smirked slamming his lips full on against Hayate's soft ones. It took all his force to open his lips and let the raven's tongue invade his mouth. He moaned at the exquisite feeling, bucking his hips up against Itachi's when the raven's hands caressed his sides and stopped inside his thighs to separate them. Itachi situated him self between his legs. The raven unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. Hayate's hands moved on their own accord when they went around the raven's neck and drew him closer, deeper in the kiss. Itachi groaned a bit in the kiss, hayate's hands trailed his strong back down to his hip. The raven separated from the kiss, making the brunette whine a bit, but it was soon stopped when he saw what the raven was doing. Uchiha took his pants off, surprising Hayate that he didn't wear any underwear. The brunette swallowed hard when he saw the very intimidating appendage, doubting the capacity of his own back opening.

Itachi laid again between his legs and resumed the kiss. They grinded against each other torturously slow. Alabaster hands grabbed pale thighs and pulled them up around his hips. Hayate understood the message and intertwined his ankles behind the small back of the Uchiha bringing him even closer. Goosebumps raised everywhere the Uchiha touched. The raven leaned away from the kiss, trailing kisses on the brunette's cheek down his neck. He licked the pulse softly, enjoying the shudder and the hardening of the male's member against his stomach. He bucked his hips down in time when he bit down on the sweet neck, gaining a strangled moan. He continued his ministrations, making sure to leave a dark mark on the pale neck. When he was satisfied enough he leaned away, watching his hands trail down the sweaty sides of Hayate. He licked his lips temptingly as he witnessed the shivers and the tensing he brought to every muscled in the smaller male's body.

"S-stop looking and-" Hayate gasped when the raven grabbed the raven grabbed both members with his two hands. They both moaned when he started moving up and down.

Itachi leaned down and licked Hayater's ear. "I like watching you." Hayat trembled, as a small convulsion came over his body, white light getting closer. He was going to cum and Itachi knew this, and so he immediately stopped getting a very angry groan.

The raven chuckled. "We're cumming at the same time." It wasn't a question, instead it was an order. An order that made the small jounin quiver all over.

A pale hand trailed down the brunette's body while the other one searched under the pillows for something. After finding it, that hand joined the one massaging Hayate's backside. Hayate bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly; trying to ignore all these sweet sensations he's feeling for the first time.

The brunette gasped a bit when a cold long finger was inserted in his puckered hole. He moved it around until the jounin released a surprised moan. The raven smirked. '_Found it_.' He kept hitting that spot over and over without restrain, pushing in a second finger, groaning when he felt the tight walls constrict against his fingers, and Hayate arched his back as the sexiest moan was released by that mouth. He didn't know when, but his sharingan activated on its own at some point. He ignored this and trailed kisses up the naked torso to a certain nipple. He sucked and added a third finger, getting the same response as the last time. He spread the fingers as far as he could, not wanting to hurt the male by inserting his member unprepared.

"I-I'm g-going t-" Before that once again happened the raven stopped everything and leaned away, regretting it a bit when he saw the tear weld up in his eyes at not been able to just cum.

"Ready?" Itachi asked almost playfully.

Hayete had to bite his tongue at the thought brought to him by the very sexy man on top of him. He was playing with him! He wants to cum for fucks sakes! "Just…hurry the fuck up!" He hissed, bucking his hips and glaring furiously at the raven. The raven leaves a small smile adorn his face as he situated his member on the entrance. He's very pleased by all the expressions he has seen on Hayate tonight. He will for sure treasure this in his after life.

Hayate wasn't sure if he was seeing right, but what his eyes saw was the mass murderer Uchiha Itachi smiling down at him. His eyes were deceiving him right? He wasn't able to ponder much on that thought when suddenly the raven pushed inside him. They both moaned hard, clutching on each other for dear life. A heavy, long and contempt breath was released by the raven by been surrounded by the warm walls of Hayate. That, in some way, relaxed a bit the brunette under him. When Hayate's entrance relaxed, he started to move in a slow rhythmic.

The jounnin was hypnotized by both, feeling and sight. The raven was a sight to be seen. Such beautiful masculine grace, it almost sent him on the edge. His eyes flashed sometimes red and black. His soft jet-black hair moved at the same rhythm. Sweat covered his dace and body in such a delicious way. His muscles bent with each powerful thrust. Each movement sent him a bit more over the edge. The feeling of been completely fill and seeing the raven move so beautifully was…enough…

He gripped on the raven's shoulder tightly and moaned as the raven buried his teeth on his neck once again. Their gasps and moans joining the sounds of skin against skin and the slight movement of the bed when Itachi started to go faster and deeper.

The Uchiha's lips trailed back and kissed Hayate's closed eyes and whispered. "I love you", Hayate's eyes snapped open in time when Itachi slammed exceptionally hard on his bundle of nerves taking him to the other side with a excruciating loud moan. The raven hearing and seeing the erotic sound made him cum fully in Hayate, moaning the smaller male's name. He fell on his side, half on top of the brunette.

Their heavy breaths clouded the room.

Hayate's mind blurry with lust, completion and confusion.

After minutes passed, and the brunette recollected his breath, he turned his face to look at the raven. His eyes were closed and he had a contempt smile. He looked so human, so normal it made his heart ache. How can someone so amazing…like him kill his whole clan?

"Itachi." Hearing his name for the first time be released by those tempting lips made the raven open his eyes and stare directly at his companion. "Wh-"

"Don't say anything." The raven said, catching the brunette off guard. "There's no need." The raven said smiling sadly.

His obsidian eyes turned red and the last thing the brunette remembered were those warm lips kissing his cold ones.

"Clear!"

A zap was heard. A body convulsed, dark brown eyes snapped opened widely and lips separated to pull in as much air as he could.

Everyone in the white room released a sigh of relief, seeing the brunette waking up.

Hayate looked around confused. Genma, Kakashi, Iruka, Raidou, Izumo and the doctors, they were all looking at him relieved. '_What the_?'

"W-what- he coughed a bit- happened?" His voice was weak and quivering. His eyes watered a bit as well.

"You almost died that's what happened." Genma said almost angrily.

Hayate frowned. '_Almost?'_

"You were found after the third's funeral outside the village. You had a mean cut that belonged to some sword. Someone must've found you and bandaged you up, but somehow your heart stopped at some point…" The doctor said glancing at everyone in the room.

'_W-what does this mean? Was it all really a_…_Everything. Everything was an Illusion!'_

_**END**_

_Yeap, so that's the end. In my version Hayate doesn't die. Itachi just finds him, heals him, has him for a day of …his obsession…and then brought him back after it._

_^.^ Sooooo yeah…_

_I hope you all enjoyed it enough to review!_


End file.
